1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image output controller which controls output (printing) of a printed image by a predetermined printer and a method thereof, and more particularly to such an image output controller suitable for use in production of proof (a certificate of color authentication) and method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When images are generally printed by color printers, an intended color (correct color) is not sometimes reproduced (printed) for the reasons of color variations (changes in color) due to a printing environment (for example, temperature, humidity etc.), changes in color due to malfunction of a printer (for example, blockage in a nozzle, changes in color material (for example, ink), paper incompatibility, error in color conversion, etc.), production tolerance due to individual differences of printers or the like. In view of the problem, a color chart is printed together with an object (an image to be certified) on the same paper or in continuity on a plurality of sheets of paper, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-275855. As a result, proof (a certificate of color authentication) is produced, thereby certifying that the image is printed using correct colors and accordingly, guaranteeing the quality of print.
More specifically, in JP-A-2005-275855, the image output controller controls a printer so that a predetermined color chart is printed by the printer and further controls a suitable colorimetry device so that colorimetry is carried out for the printed color chart. The image output controller determines whether a result of the colorimetry is normal, while printing any image which is an object.
Consequently, a result of determination is printed on a single sheet of paper (printing paper) as well as the aforesaid color chart and object. More specifically, when the result of colorimetry is normal, the color chart, object (an image to be color-certified) and indication of certificate (indicating that the image is printed using correct colors) are printed in continuity on a single sheet of paper, whereby the aforesaid proof (a certificate of color authentication) is produced as the aforesaid print.
However, the color reproducibility for which clients have recently asked for guarantee is not always uniform or rather, the clients have asked for certificates based on different guarantee contents depending upon clients themselves or products they handle. However, the image output controller disclosed in JP-A-2005-275855 carries out the aforesaid color authentication using a previously determined single color chart. Accordingly, in some cases, the image output control device cannot sufficiently meet a variety of guarantee contents the clients seek.